


Я уже где-то это слышал

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на фест fast&furious, задание: «и жили они долго и счастливо». Таймлайн: 4-ый сезон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я уже где-то это слышал

Призрака он находит быстрее, чем Сэма. Объявление в газете бросается в глаза, Дину ничего не остается, как очертя голову, помчаться в Чикаго и снять там на выходные лодку, с которой за последние четыре месяца спрыгнули пять женщин. Дело ведет его само по себе, Дин только успевает подхватывать концы. В результате его едва не топит на холодном мелководье, но капитанский журнал успевает догореть, и Дин отделывается даже меньшими потерями, чем в прошлый раз, с Вессоном, только одежда промокла да утонул телефон.  
Дин меняет трубку в Чикаго, покупает новую куртку в Олд Нейви, блеклого серого цвета, но теплую, с толстой подкладкой и меховым капюшоном.  
Сэм дозванивается до него по дороге назад.  
\- Как ты узнал мой номер?  
\- Ты только что задействовал свою кредитку в Чикаго. Либо у тебя свистнули бумажник, либо ты отправился половить рыбу в Мичигане.  
\- Рыба была несвежая, - Дин ухмыляется своему отражению в боковом зеркале. – Пришлось ее сжечь.  
Сэм на том конце трубки смеется.  
\- Запиши мой новый адрес.  
\- Не могу, я веду машину. Приезжай лучше ко мне, я буду дома часа через два.  
\- Ты не успеешь.  
\- Спорим?  
Дин включает местное радио, на котором играет что-то странно-роковое. Под конец песни чуть заторможенный ди-джей сообщает, что «для нас рвали свои гитары товарищи из Виннипега, угадайте кто?» Дин качает головой, но волну не меняет. Пусть уже, все равно под настроение.  
Сэм не появляется у него дома ни через два часа, ни через сутки. Дин перезванивает на высветившийся тогда в машине номер, но слышит только короткую голосовую почту. Он неожиданно понимает, что нервничает. Психует даже, представляя себе Сэма, который тоже отправился куда-нибудь за призраком в одиночестве.  
Через три дня он получает смс.  
«Жив. Призрак. К тебе еще можно?»  
«После шести», - набирает Дин слегка дрожащими пальцами. Ему сегодня еще нужно передать двух самых больших клиентов своему сменщику.  
Когда он приходит домой – в полпятого – Сэм спит на кожаном диване перед плазмой. У него исцарапанный лоб и перебинтованное предплечье. Дин бесшумно сбрасывает обувь, подходит к дивану и сталкивает ноги в темных носках с подлокотника.  
\- Куда ты ездил? – спрашивает он. Сэм моргает глазами сонно и трет лицо.  
\- В Билокси, - отвечает он хриплым со сна голосом. – А что?  
Дин заказывает Сэму пиццу, себе готовит миску салата без заправки. Он не спрашивает, что с рукой или лбом, не спрашивает, как Сэм попал в его квартиру, и что собирается делать дальше.  
\- Есть что-то на примете? – вместо этого интересуется он.  
Они смотрят «Охотников за привидениями».  
Сэм неопределенно хмыкает с полным ртом, и Дин больше не поднимает эту тему.  
Утром Сэм исчезает с дивана, оставляя после себя подушку с вмятиной от головы и серые бинты с парой ржавых пятен в мусорном ведре.  
«Есть вампир в Алабаме. Поедешь со мной?»  
«Занят, извини»  
Дин занят непонятным проклятьем в Юте, но он не рассказывает об этом Сэму, потому что, во-первых, он тоже умеет держать язык за зубами, а во-вторых, ему немного неудобно, что он не может раскусить, что не так с летающими предметами в старом доме.  
Его последние две недели в Сэндовере заканчиваются тихо, Дин удирает с собственной прощальной вечеринки, ему нужно успеть попасть в Северную Дакоту к полнолунию, там, похоже, оборотень.  
«Я нашел нам суккуба»  
«Проверил на себе?»  
«Решил подождать тебя. Ты все равно не поддашься»  
Дин не отвечает. С оборотнем он угадал, но машину, похоже, придется сдать на металлолом. Да и то: сколько там металла в Приусе?  
Он покупает новую машину, старый черный пикап, с большим багажником и ящиком под задним сиденьем. Дилер рассказывает ему, что старый хозяин возил там ружья на охоту. Дину нравится эта идея.  
Сэм появляется в его квартире, живет неделями, много говорит, сидит в интернете до утра и исчезает незаметно. Иногда оставляя записки, иногда нет.  
Они обмениваются историями о своих Охотах, но больше не предлагают друг другу ездить вдвоем.  
Дину кажется, что они чего-то ждут.  
«Уеду надолго. Кажется, демон»  
«Подожди полдня, уже еду домой»  
Сэм спит в его кровати, раскинувшись крестом. Он голый и не укрытый даже простыней, Дин пялится на бледную задницу и думает, что нужно было опоздать.  
\- Иди сюда, - невнятно гудит в подушку Сэм.  
Дин никогда не делал этого, ему немного больно сначала, но потом Сэм двигается так хорошо и правильно, что Дин сам подмахивает, прогибая спину и постанывая, как женщина.  
\- Я знал, знал, - шепчет Сэм ему в ухо, и Дин кончает беспомощно.  
Ему больше ничего не остается.  
Утром Сэм собирает вещи в небольшой военный мешок, Дин варит на кухне кофе и, не отрывая взгляд от кофеварки, отсыпает соль в большую жестяную банку.  
\- Я смотрел видеозапись, там какой-то непонятный черный дым, прямо изо рта у девочки. Похоже на рой мелких насекомых.  
\- И почему ты думаешь, что это демон? – Дин почесывает пальцами ноги голень.  
Сэм останавливается в дверном проеме.  
\- Я расскажу тебе в дороге?  
Дин ухмыляется в банку с солью.  
\- Дай мне десять минут на душ.  
Сэм бросает свою сумку на один стул и усаживается на второй.  
\- Семь с половиной. Я как раз допью твой офигенно-вкусный кофе.  
Под душем Дин думает, что им делать с ненужной теперь второй машиной.  
Демон и впрямь оказывается демоном, и им несказанно везет, когда Дин, ругаясь, случайно роняет «Господи Иисусе», от чего демон шарахается и роняет тело двенадцатилетней Меган в середину нарисованной ловушки.  
\- Никогда не видели демона? - шипит она детским ртом. – Маленькие мальчики вышли поиграться взрослыми игрушками?  
Сэм неровно и торопливо читает экзорцизм. Дин даже неуверен, что он сработает.  
\- Хотя погодите, - демон наклоняет голову набок, - я неправа. Вы уже большие. Можете делать такое своими большими членами.  
Сэм запинается, но не останавливается.  
\- Как он тебе, Динно? – звенит демон. – Как тебе твой Сэмми, твой маленький...  
Экзорцизм срабатывает.  
Дин ведет, не включая радио, Сэм молчит на пассажирском движении. Они возвращаются домой, в большую и светлую квартиру Дина, в его огромную кровать, с теми же самыми простынями, на которых два дня назад...  
\- Нам, наверное, нужно будет сменить имена, - неожиданно говорит Сэм.  
\- Зачем? – удивляется Дин.  
\- Чтобы избежать проблем с полицией. Новые люди, без привязок к прошлому.  
Дин задумывается.  
\- Только фамилии. К новым именам мы долго будем привыкать, будет куча проблем. Помнишь, как в «Людях в черном»: агент Как-Вас-Там?  
Сэм смеется.  
\- Согласен. Фамилии. Пусть будет, например, Винчестер.  
Дин хмыкает.  
\- Смотрю, ты долго думал.  
Сэм разводит руками.  
\- А вторая? – спрашивает Дин.  
Сэм не отвечает сразу, мнется на своем сиденье, протирает большим пальцем пятак на запотевшем стекле.  
\- Пусть будет одна, - наконец, выговаривает он.  
Дин притормаживает на обочине. Вокруг пусто, ранее утро на двусторонней окружной еще щадит, разве что пару грузовиков пролетает, раскачивая волной воздуха.  
\- Будем братьями? – уточняет Дин у Сэма.  
Сэм поворачивает голову и смотрит на Дина из-под длинных прядей.  
\- Как нам будет удобно, - отвечает он и кладет руку на сиденье между ними.


End file.
